Aitutaki
Aitutaki was a tribe from Survivor: Cook Islands. Losing a number of challenges throughout the season, the divide at the switch changed following a mutiny. The battle between the Raro Alliance and the Puka Hiki combo was at its strongest and shaped for a war torn merge. Their tribe colour was red. Members Original Members *Brooklyn, a retail store worker for a women's clothing brand. *Peeta, a member of the ill-fated Ometepe Alliance that crumbled against its opposition during the early to mid stages of the merge of Survivor: Redemption Island. *Ryder, who was the first boot of Survivor: Redemption Island but managed to make his return and eventually made it to the Final Tribal Council. *Tommy, a high school PE teacher from Sacramento, California. *Vikki, a college student from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Post Tribe Dissolve Members *Charlie, one of the victims of the Triple Tribal Council twist during Survivor: Panama. *Katniss, who was one of the dominant members of the Ometepe Alliance that crumbled during the merge of Survivor: Redemption Island. *Johanna, who came into the merge of Survivor: The Australian Outback with an alliance of five, but drew the unlucky rock at the tie breaker. *Kayla, who was aligned with original Bayoneta members during Survivor: Panama but was voted out at the Double Tribal Council following a switch. *Leo, a loyal ally originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur who was one of the first targets by the opposition due to his physical strength and dominance. *Peeta *Rachel, who was apart of the Viveros alliance that dominated Survivor: Panama but was blindsided by them days before the merge. *William, a fairly quiet player during Survivor: Redemption Island who made it further than his allies by flipping to the majority. Post-Mutiny Members *Alexis, who was able to scheme her way to the end of Survivor: Panama despite her whole alliance being picked off. *Charlie *Johanna *Katniss *Kayla *Leo *Liamm, the owner of an indie record music store in California. *Rachel *William Tribe History The red Aitutaki tribe was formed on Day 1. No alliances were formed during the early few days, but Vikki was ostracised for being fairly weak around camp. The rest of the tribe, Brooklyn, Peeta, Ryder and Tommy, united against Vikki and were prepared to eliminate her if the tribe was to lose. Aitutaki won the first immunity challenge, but lost the third. Vikki went to each member individually and told them she wanted to get rid of physical strength in favour of tribe loyalty. She suggested Peeta, but told Peeta to vote for Ryder. At tribal council, Vikki voted for Peeta but the rest of the tribe unanimously sent her home. With their seemingly weakest link gone, Aitutaki felt more united as a unit. However, they were struck with their second loss in a row on Day 8. As new players, Brooklyn and Tommy didn't want to be eliminated and needed a third number to ensure a tie didn't occur. They chose Peter for his brute strength, where at tribal council, Ryder was unanimously voted out. The tribe dissolve on Day 12 switched up the entire tribe. Peeta was the only original Aitutaki member to stay on Aitutaki. He was joined by Puka Puka members Rachel and William, Rarotonga members Kayla, Leo and Katniss and Manihiki members Charlie and Johanna. The Manihiki and Puka Puka tribe members, Rachel, William, Charlie and Johanna, joined forces, each having equal power in the new alliance. They wanted to bring in lone wolf Peeta to gain power over the original Raro trio, who were the only original tribe to never attend a tribal council. Peeta was conflicted about which alliance would be the best for him to align with. When Aitu won their first immunity challenge together, they had the chance to kidnap a Rarotonga member. They would be exempt from tribal council and stay at Aitu beach for the night. Rachel came up with the idea that she and Leo rock, paper, scissors to pick who they wanted to kidnap. Rachel beat Leo and she chose to bring Jack, saving him from elimination. The night that Jack stayed with Aitu, Rachel and William solidified their alliance with him and assured each other of their Final Three plan. The Raro Alliance, seeing that the Puka Hiki Alliance was gaining power, found a Hidden Immunity Idol. To gain trust with Peeta, Katniss took ownership of it and showed it to him. Peeta overheard the Puka trio's conversation, proving to him that they were going to use him for the switch and drop him at the merge. To his advantage, Peeta didn't have to show his cards because Rarotonga won the next two immunity challenges. Aitutaki lost their first immunity challenge on Day 18. Rachel and William were certain that Peeta was voting with them, telling him to vote for Kayla. However, when he ran and told Kayla, the Puka Puka pair convinced the Manihiki duo to switch their votes to Peeta. At tribal council, the Puka Hiki Alliance voted for Peeta and the Raro plus Peeta voted for Johanna. With a 4-4 tie, a revote occurred. Katniss wanted to ensure her alliance was safe and to not create a rock draw, she flipped and eliminated Peeta. On Day 20, mutiny was offered to the entire cast. Alexis and Liamm, apart of the Rarotonga alliance, decided to flip. This put the Puka Hiki Alliance of Rachel, William, Charlie and Johanna on the bottom of the tribe. Katniss told the rest of her alliance that she found an idol, further solidifying their power and unity. With this mixed matched group of castaways, Aitutaki lost their first immunity challenge together. The Raro Five had the power and were considering who was more of a threat. Katniss caught Alexis and Liamm up to speed with the tribe dynamics, telling them how Rachel and William has a side alliance with Jack from Raro. They took this into consideration, but felt Johanna was more of a threat. At tribal council, the Puka Hiki Alliance voted for Liamm but the Raro Five voted out Johanna. This demoralised the Puka Hiki group, resulting in Aitu's third immunity challenge loss in a row. Following the tribal, Raro got to kidnap a member, which they chose Leo. Even though a member of the Raro Five was kidnapped, they still had the majority of Puka Hiki. At tribal, they voted for Katniss but the majority sent home Charlie. On Day 25, the tribes merged and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Aitutaki is one of four tribes in Survivor history to have none of its members from its original inception to be apart of the tribe post-mutiny. This happened following Peeta's elimination on Day 18. **Other tribes with this feat are Casaya from Survivor: Panama, Rarotonga from Survivor: Cook Islands and Viedma from Survivor: Argentina. Category:Tribe Category:Cook Islands Tribes